The Distance of Our Love
by Haunted Veela
Summary: Third Year Demi Whitlock's life is wonderfully imperfect, but the company of the Golden Trio, Fred and her secret crush George make it so much better - until Oliver Wood asks her out and the horrible Summer comes along and steals George right in front of her. Can Demi, with the help of Fred and Hermione, get George to see sense and transfer his feelings back to her?
1. Potions, Enemies and Lunch

**Hey guys! So this story was originally published in September 2015, but I have decided to completely redo it because it wasn't that good and I hated the two main characters I created. I hope this is better than the previous story!**

Chapter One

Demi tried not to scowl. Of course Summer Venus had beaten her – again – in Potions class. She wasn't even a Slytherin, and yet she got E's and O's in every essay she handed in, without even really trying. It took her about ten minutes in the common room, Demi saw every night, whereas for her, it took over forty minutes and she could barely scrape an A.

"Your essays on the Wiggenweld potion were absolutely disgraceful," Snape said savagely, glowering at them all. "The only exceptions are Venus and Malfoy, who managed E's. The rest of you should be feeling extremely ashamed of yourselves."

Demi gave him an evil look, though he wasn't glancing her way. It wasn't fair. Hermione had also gotten an E, and with a nicer teacher, she probably would have gained an O.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? You have an hour to make your potion. At the end, use your ladles to put some into your flask and bring it up to my desk. Begin!"

Demi squinted at the first instruction, having laid the correct ingredients out (she had memorised them from her essay);

 _Add salamander blood until the potion turns red._

She added some, until it turned a kind of red… well it was red if you looked at it in a certain light. This wasn't starting well. Demi sighed and stirred it until it turned black. She froze. The instructions clearly stated it should be orange. Hastily, she added more salamander blood, and the potion began to bubble.

Fifteen minutes later, it was bright purple and lumpy, with a distinct smell of fish. Hermione and Seamus, who were stood either side of her, were edging away. Demi was desperately trying to think of a way to either improve or vanish her potion, when Snape strolled down the row, checking everyone's potions. He wrinkled his large nose when he approached her.

"Your essay was abysmal," Snape said softly, vanishing the potion, "and I can safely say the same thing for that mess in your cauldron. Zero points." And he swept away, to check Summer's potion.

"Very good," Snape said curtly. "Just the desired shade of turquoise."

Demi cleared away her area, resisting the urge to fling a lionfish spine at his face, and sat down on her stool moodily.

"Oh no Whitlock," Snape said with a nasty smile. "For the rest of the lesson, you can clean out these flasks, seeing as your sense of smell seems to be immune to every foul odour. You can come and sit in front of my desk."

Crabbe laughed stupidly, even though his own potion was nowhere near finished, or passable. The Gryffindors all gave her sympathetic glances, each having felt Snape's anger at some point. Harry in particular was supportive, giving her a kindly smile as she trudged along the classroom. She sat on the stool in front of his desk. For the rest of the miserable lesson, she sat and cleaned out the flasks without any magic, while he quietly insulted her and taunted her. Once the lesson was over, Demi packed her things away as quickly as possible, and stormed out the class, before Snape could try and put her in detention or criticise her method of cleaning.

"Poor Demetria," Summer whispered loudly to her best friend Katherine as they strode past. "The worst in our Potions class!" Cackling, she sped away.

"God, I hate her," Demi said viciously to Hermione. She hated her for her horrible personality (and for using her mortifying full name), but also because to Demi, Summer seemed so perfect.

Summer was your typical good-looking girl, with skin that tanned perfectly in the summer, beautiful waves of blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She always seemed to get good grades on everything, and to top it all off, she had a wealthy, influential family who didn't seem in the least bit embarrassing.

Of course Demi couldn't see any negative aspects of Summer's life whatsoever. If she could, she wouldn't bother to be jealous of her at all. For all of Summer's supposed 'good' points, she was actually incredibly flawed. But Demi didn't recognise any of these flaws.

Instead she focussed on her own bad points, or what she perceived to be negative anyway. She hated her long black hair, her deep brown eyes and almost oddly pale skin. Her grades varied depending on the lesson, but none were particularly outstanding. And her own family were just weird; it was also mortifying having four sisters who all attended Hogwarts too.

Demi was thinking about all of this as she walked along silently with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was time for lunch now, and lunch always meant seeing her crush, George Weasley.

Only Hermione knew about this crush; Demi didn't trust anyone else. She'd liked him since Second Year, and although she was really close to him (and Fred), he'd never guess that she liked him, nor he did ever shown any signs of liking her.

Sure enough, when they arrived at the Hall, the twins were sat there already, stuffing their faces as usual. Hermione turned and gave her a small smile, before allowing her to sit opposite George. She smiled gratefully.

"Hey short arse," Fred said, after swallowing his food. The twins always called her this; Demi supposed it was a sign of affection. She pouted.

"You're so mean!"

"We are indeed," George said, smiling at her, and she blushed slightly. It was embarrassing when her face went red, because she was so pale. Demi ducked under the table and emerged when her face felt normal again.

"Potions was crap," Ron was saying moodily, stabbing a sausage with his fork.

"Snape was in a particularly bad mood today," Harry told Fred and George, who nodded in understanding. Both managed to annoy Snape at least once a week. "He took it out on Demi."

"I had to sit at the front and clean out some stinking potion flasks," Demi grimaced. "It was awful."

"Aw, bless you," George said sympathetically, which made her grin. She exchanged a quick happy look with Hermione.

"Well, in fairness, yours did smell like fish," Ron pointed out.

"I know, I know, I added way too much salamander blood," Demi admitted. "Potions is not my strong point."

"Definitely not ours either," Fred agreed, and George nodded. "But who needs Potions anyway?"

Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "It's your OWL year, of course it all matters!"

The twins looked at her like she was insane, but at that moment, Summer approached the six of them. "Mind if I sit down?" she simpered, smiling at the boys but glowering at Hermione and Demi. She and Hermione didn't get on well either, as they were rivals in most lessons.

Fred moved up for her, but Summer moved quickly and joined George on the bench. Demi's heart thumped in anger and envy, as she smiled sweetly at the older boy before eating her lunch daintily. Demi suddenly realised that she was eating rather like Ron and the twins. She slowed down, on the verge of choking.

"So sorry about what happened in Potions, Demi." Demi froze. Was Summer really talking to her? She looked up into her bright blue eyes, and found that she was _smiling_ at her. Demi gave her a suspicious glance.

"Snape really is evil, isn't he?" She glowered in the direction of the teachers table for the added effect, then turned back to Demi. "Potions is super tricky, it really doesn't come naturally to everyone, does it?"

"Oh well, we can't all get straight O's," Demi said coldly, face flushing yet again. How horrible of her to bring up the lesson again! It was mortifying enough at the time without George hearing about it too, though he'd hardly care.

"If you'll excuse us, young ones," Fred said suddenly, getting up with George, "we have important matters to attend to. Ciao." He and George walked away, and Summer watched them leave, smiling. Then she slid up the bench, opposite to Ron.

"Your brother is so cute!" she told him. Ron looked startled.

"Oh, well… if you say so…"

He was silent for a bit, then spoke again. "Which one?"

"George, of course!" Summer smiled, showing pearly white teeth.

Demi's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. It felt like she now had competition.

"He's not really interested in girls at the moment, I don't think," Ron said shortly. He wasn't much of a fan of Summer either; to him, she was like a female Draco Malfoy. "Come on guys, let's go outside."

Demi hadn't finished, but she was grateful for a chance to get away from the terrible girl, who was still eating carefully. She wanted to choke her, for being spiteful and mean and also perfect. Instead, she merely nodded at her and followed the trio out of the Hall.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron burst out as soon as the autumn breeze hit them. "What do I care if she fancies him? My own brother can't go out with a Venus! They're against half-breeds, Muggleborns and Blood Traitors! I'll – I'll disown him if he goes near her!"

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said soothingly. "I'm sure George wouldn't look twice at her, she's not really his sort of person, is she?"

Ron looked slightly reassured as they entered the Courtyard and looked around for a place to sit. Fred and George were sat discussing something animatedly, and looked up when the four of them approached.

"Hello again," Fred grinned, moving up so Demi could sit with them. "Couldn't stand sitting with that awful girl a moment long. Drives me round the bend."

George grinned too. "We came out here to discuss mischief, t'is what we do best. And the next Hogsmeade trip, of course."

"Ooh, when is it?" Hermione asked excitedly. All of the Third Years except Harry were looking forward to going. While Ron and Hermione quizzed the twins on Hogsmeade, Demi slid up to Harry, who looked miserable.

"It won't be the same without you," Demi reassured him, and he smiled.

"It's okay, I'll do homework or something…" He didn't sound too convincing.

"We'll stay with you-"

"No, honestly, don't worry about it." But Harry looked pleased and gave her a warm smile, which she returned.

"During my first Hogsmeade trip, I took a very pretty girl with me," Fred was telling Ron and Hermione. Fred was such a womaniser, bless him. "It didn't quite work out but never mind… Perhaps Ron, you could take Hermione?"

Ron went red and wriggled away.

"And George, you take Demi!" Fred stared expectantly at him with a smirk on his face, and George looked embarrassed, not quite looking at Demi. After a few seconds, he laughed shakily.

"Yeah, maybe not… I've forgotten my quill, better go and get it." He got up, towering over the rest of them, and left quickly. Fred frowned after him.

"That was rude," he commented. "Never mind Demi, I'll take you myself." He winked at her and she giggled, feeling a strong wave of disappointment flood over her.

"Such a delightful offer Fredrick. Very hard to resist."

George didn't arrive for ages, only towards the end, and he didn't even say much, not when all of them were laughing and joking.

"Damn, we have Potions now," Fred said, looking disappointed. Then he looked cheered. "We have our first Quidditch practise tonight, an informal one." Harry grinned too.

"Could I come and watch?" Demi asked. She loved watching Quidditch, like every other member of the school. "I'll behave, promise!"

"Don't see why not," Fred replied, glancing at George. "See you guys later." He patted Demi on the head annoyingly; he knew she hated this. She gave him a mock glare, then waved goodbye.


	2. DADA and Quidditch

"Defence Against the Dark Arts now," Hermione said somewhat grumpily; it was her least favourite lesson as she didn't always get O's in this subject. They trooped up the stairs all the way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where Lupin was waiting with a smile. The class were all lined up outside, and he addressed them once everyone had arrived.

"Welcome, everybody. My name is Professor Lupin and I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. This year we shall be focusing on Dark creatures and how we can deal with them. Everybody go in." He opened up the door and let the class in. They placed their bags and their outer garments beside the door, then stood in front of a mysterious wriggling cupboard.

"Now, does anyone know what could be inside this?" Lupin strolled to the front of the class and stared at them expectantly. Hermione's hand shot up, of course.

"That's a Boggart."

"Correct," Lupin said with another smile. "Does anyone know what a Boggart looks like-"

"No-one knows," Hermione said immediately. "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most."

"Excellent." Lupin looked impressed.

The lesson for that class was the most interesting one they'd had yet; to face the Boggart and use a new spell to turn it into something funny. Demi's biggest fear was insects, she hated everything remotely insect-like. When it was her turn, the Boggart split itself into hundreds of various insects, all scuttling towards her. She lifted her wand, trembling.

" _Riddikulus!"_

Straight away, the insects changed into adorable tiny animals scrambling on the floor, like mice and miniature bunnies. There was a collection of 'awws' from around the class from the girls.

Summer was next. Usually she looked rather arrogant and confident, but now she looked fearful and flustered. The Boggart switched from the animals to a huge mirror showing Summer with bad hair, huge spots and rotten teeth. More than one student chortled at the sight, Ron included (Hermione aimed a kick in his direction).

To Demi's immense surprise, Summer completely broke down. She tried the 'Riddikulus' charm several times before looking wildly around and finally running off towards the back of the classroom. Katherine followed her and could be seen comforting her.

Before Harry could have his go, however, Lupin threw himself in front of him. The Boggart briefly turned into a Dementor, before becoming a moon, surrounded by clouds. Demi frowned, not quite understanding Lupin's fear. As they all went to leave, she hung back.

"Yes, Miss Whitlock?"

"Sir, what was your fear?" Demi asked curiously.

"Something very terrible, at least for me…" Lupin looked lost in thought, then smiled. "You did well today, Demi. Perhaps now you'd better catch up with your friends."

Demi knew better than to push it, so she ran down the steps to join her friends.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Demi sat alone in the stands, watching her crush zooming around and messing about with Fred, who kept catching her eye and smiling. Watching Quidditch practise was always entertaining. Oliver Wood kept giving her curious glances too, and she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on something. Somehow, she was almost glad when it was over, so she could go back up to warm Gryffindor Tower.

Outside the changing rooms, she hovered so she could congratulate George, Fred and Harry on a good practise. Fred and Harry hung back so they could bring the Quidditch balls in, but George was walking up on his own. When he saw her, he smiled slightly and began walking over to her, but Oliver Wood reached her before George could open his mouth.

"I don't think I've seen you round here before. You must be Demetria, right?" He shook hands with her as she cringed.

"Call me Demi," she told him.

"Right. Well Demi, you're in Harry's year aren't you?" She nodded mutely. "You seem like a pretty cool girl. Like Quidditch?"

"Love it!" Demi said enthusiastically, not noticing the scowl on George's face. Wood beamed at this.

"Perfect. Demi, how would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me on Hallowe'en?"

Demi was almost in shock. A boy, talk to her? Ask her to go with him to Hogsmeade? She shook off the ridiculous thoughts. He was just being friendly; there would obviously be other people there too. She decided to accept his offer of friendship.

"Of course I'd like to!" She smiled, and he did too.

"Fantastic. We can arrange something closer to the date. I'll see you round." Cracking his knuckles, he left to go and change.

"Hi." George sounded distant. Demi turned to look up at him. He was smiling, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"So," George said, his eyes steely. "You got yourself a Seventh Year boyfriend, have you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Demi blushed. "He just asked to go to Hogsmeade with me, perfectly innocent, right?"

"Oh yeah, right." George snorted. "When do Seventh Years ever take an interest in Third Years?"

It stung slightly, even though there was a lot of truth in this. Demi bit her lip.

"You know what George," Demi said angrily, annoyed that he was trying to ruin this for her, "maybe you should mind your own business! He just wants to be friends, okay? Stop making this out to be something that it isn't!"

George stalked away angrily, his fists balled up. Demi stared after him, shaking in anger. How dare he? What was wrong with him?

Fred and Harry came up to her, looking confused and holding the box between them.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Demi snapped. "Just George being a complete douchebag!" And she stormed off, up to Gryffindor Tower, by herself. On her way up, her anger melted away, and excitement built up inside her. She also felt bad for snapping at Harry, and resolved to apologise as soon as possible.

"Fortuna Major," Demi told the Fat Lady, who swung open to let her through. Hermione ran up to her.

"I have something to tell you!" Demi said excitedly.

"Let's wait until the boys are gone," Hermione said in a low voice, looking round at Ron, who was swearing at his Divination homework. They sat around until Harry turned up, with Fred and George. Upon seeing her, George walked off.

"Sorry I was so rude earlier," Demi told Harry. He waved it off with a grin, telling her it was okay. After saying goodnight to Fred, Harry and Ron, the girls went up to the empty dorm together.

"Oliver Wood asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!" Demi said happily, grinning.

"Wow!" Hermione said, looking amazed. "But… isn't he-"

"In Seventh Year," Demi finished quickly. "I know. But it's so exciting!"

"It is," Hermione said, smiling. "Well, I'm sure you'll have an amazing time." She frowned suddenly. "Hang on… what about George?"

"What about him?" Demi asked slowly. In truth, she didn't want to discuss him, so didn't bring up their argument.

"He's your crush," Hermione whispered, as Parvati and Lavender ran in, giggling.

Demi shrugged. "I know. But he's not interested in me, so why not speak to other boys?" she said confidently.

Hermione didn't look sure, but nodded anyway. Demi grinned again, imagining Lavender and Parvati's reactions when they found out she was going to Hogsmeade with a popular Seventh Year.


	3. Breakfast, Tears and the Truth

The next morning at breakfast, George still wasn't really talking much. Demi chose to ignore him, but still took a seat opposite him, as always. She beamed at Fred, who was glancing sideways at his twin and smirking. He beamed back.

"Hey short stuff," Fred said with a wink.

"Hey tall bastard," Demi replied, leaning across the table and grabbing a piece of toast off his plate. He pretended to smack her hand as she nibbled it, grinning.

"I'm starving," Ron said loudly as a greeting, sitting next to Demi. "Hi Demi."

"Hello," Demi said to Ron, and also Harry, who joined them, yawning. "Where's Hermione?"

"Here," Hermione answered, taking a seat on the other side of Demi. "I have so much homework to do tonight, Arithmancy is so tricky. But it's really fascinating," she added brightly. Fred pulled a face.

"Arithmancy? More like torture." Fred picked at his food with his long fingers. "Care of Magical Creatures, that's our sort of thing."

"But you surely have to take at least two elective subjects, don't you?" Hermione enquired, and Ron groaned; his idea of a good breakfast did not include discussing lessons.

"We were sadly forced to drop Divination after a flying crystal ball almost hit old Trelawney in the face," Fred said with a glint in his eye. "T'was a good day, that one." He glanced into the distance reminiscently. Then he looked at George again. "You're quiet today."

George shrugged, as a horribly familiar strawberry blonde came and sat down beside him, grinning.

"Hey George," she purred, then paused, glaring around the table at the rest of them. Demi caught Fred's eye and he raised one eyebrow, though not saying anything. In that moment, she knew what Fred thought of her. George gave Summer an awkward sideways glance, and edged away very slightly.

"Hi Summer." George's reply was short. She, however, didn't give up, leaning in close and asking him a ton of questions.

"What lesson do you have first?"

"Transfiguration," George said gloomily. He hated Transfiguration.

"Ah, fantastic," Summer said with a smile. Having recently received an O in her essay, she was feeling quite pleased with herself. George was an A grade student at best, so he naturally didn't share her enthusiasm.

She kept pushing and pushing, but his answers stayed monosyllabic, until a large, burly Seventh Year sat down with them, across from Demi.

"Hey Demi," Oliver Wood greeted her in his strong Scottish accent.

"Hi Oliver," Demi replied, blushing slightly at the Seventh Year's greeting. He was quite cute, though of course not George cute. He smiled at her, one eyebrow raised (he often did this, Demi realised). George stared at them sourly.

"I'm really looking forward to Hogsmeade," Demi added, "I've heard that it's amazing!"

"Oh, it is!" Wood said, and he launched into a detailed description of the village, including all the shops there were to visit. Demi listened, enchanted by the magical portrayal. It sounded perfect.

"Wow," Demi said when Oliver finally paused to breathe, "It sounds completely awesome!"

In truth, Demi had heard all about it from her three older sisters who had all been, but it was good to hear about it again, plus she wanted to appear interested.

"So," Oliver said after a few moments of silence, "What Quidditch team do you support?"

"Probably Holyhead Harpies," Demi said, deciding that she wouldn't admit her lack of knowledge about Quidditch. She enjoyed watching it at school but didn't really take lots of interest in the league. "How about you?"

"Oh, Puddlemere United, obviously," Oliver said airily, as if it was obvious, then he launched into another long talk about the team. Demi listened politely, though this wasn't nearly as interesting. Clearly Oliver was completely obsessed with everything Quidditch. She switched off, allowing him to ramble on to himself, and instead zoned in on Summer and George's conversation.

"I do love a Quidditch player," Summer said, blinking her long eyelashes at him.

"Fred and I play Quidditch too," Harry said lightly, staring straight at Summer with his piercing green eyes. "Somehow I don't think you'll be trying to chat us up too."

Summer flushed. "Fine, if you want me to leave…" She stared at George with a pout playing across her lips, then she got up. George, to Demi's surprise, grabbed her sleeve.

"Sit down, its fine," George said, glancing at Harry. "Stay and talk to me."

Summer grinned, trying not to look too pleased with herself, and sat back down, tucking her short skirt neatly beneath her.

Demi tried to ignore their conversation, and the sinking feeling that something wasn't right, but she couldn't bring herself to listen to one more word about Quidditch. She excused herself to go to the bathroom, then spent ages looking critically at her appearance and going over the scene again and again in her head. George wanted her to stay? What did Summer and George have in common? She'd never even looked his way before! Summer Venus was famous for going after Draco Malfoy publically, but he rejected her, as he was seemingly immune to her powers. Draco was going with Pansy, anyway.

"Demi?" It was Hermione, looking worried and as if she had ran from the Hall.

"What's up?" Demi asked with a sinking feeling again in her stomach.

"Well… once you'd gone, urm…"

"Just tell me!" Demi demanded. Her heart was beating hard.

"Summer started talking about you." Hermione's voice trembled. "Fred, Oliver Wood and Ron told her to knock it off… Harry left too, you see. Honestly, Demi, none of us can stand her. She's awful. But she began bitching about you and your style and your recent uh... bad grades. And George just sat there, then… Oh, it's terrible!"

"Tell me!" Demi said. This wasn't going to be good.

"He mentioned taking her to Hogsmeade! Because Ron said to her 'At least Demi has someone that wants to take her out' and George just… I don't know. It didn't sound official. But she practically hit the ceiling with joy."

Demi's heart shattered in her chest. She tried to put on a brave face.

"Ah well!" Demi said brightly, fighting the tears threatening to flood her eyes. "Both of us are free to go with whoever we want!"

"Demi-" Hermione began.

"Sorry, must dash! Got lots to do!" Demi said in a false voice that sounded too high and unlike her own. She marched out purposefully, then ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower, sobbed the password to a concerned portrait, and locked herself in her dormitory. She cried and cried for ages, especially as all of Summer's items were scattered across the room messily, liked she owned the place. Beside her bed, Hermione's belongings were packed away neatly, just like her own stuff.

Half an hour later, Demi realised with a jolt that she had missed the whole of Care of Magical Creatures. She resolved to go and visit Hagrid after lessons to explain. Wiping her eyes and checking her appearance in her mirror, Demi left the dormitory after collecting the things she would need for her next lesson, Charms.

"Hey Demi." Fred was peering at her from the portrait hole. He stepped in and looked at her closely. "You've been crying."

"No I haven't." But Demi couldn't lie to Fred. "Okay, yeah, maybe I have been. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Forgot my homework for McGonagall. She allowed me to return quickly. But I can't leave a friend in distress. What's the matter?"

"It's-it's-oh Merlin…" Should she tell the truth? Would Fred laugh and tell George? She took a deep breath. Then she told Fred everything, from her crush on George to the scene at breakfast. Demi talked without a pause to breathe, then she gazed up at the unusually serious red-head.

"You know," Fred said slowly after a while, "I could kinda tell you liked my twin."

"What?!" Demi yelped, horrified. "How? Who told you?" she demanded.

"No-one, chill." Fred took hold of her, steering her to a chair. "I just noticed how you always stare at him when we're all hanging out together. And every time he says something to you, something you clearly like, you turn to Hermione and beam in that cute happy way of yours."

"Damn," Demi sighed. "I am too easy to read."

"It's fine," Fred assured her. "It wasn't really obvious, but he is my twin, you're one of my best friends and I notice these things."

"Fred, in all honesty, do you think George was being serious today when he asked Summer to go to Hogsmeade with him?" Demi dreaded the answer but wanted it anyway.

Fred sighed deeply, playing with his hands. "I don't know," he admitted. "I hope not, I mean, none of us can stand the silly bitch, but maybe he's doing it to make you jea- oh no!" He clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Wait, what?" Demi tried to piece his words together in her mind. Did he really just imply…?

"I have to go!" Fred looked panicked. "We are both seriously late to lessons, and McGonagall will likely turn me into an orange teapot! Look, meet me at lunch beside the lake, underneath the tree okay? Chin up!"

"Thanks Fred," Demi sniffed. She got up, and took her bag. It was time to face lessons, and it was only Charms after all. Seeing as Fred had ran off already, to face McGonagall's anger, she wandered to the Charms class alone, kicking at the stairs and going over the day's events in her mind. It was only second period, and she just wanted the day to be over.


	4. Fred, Bacon Sandwiches and Heartache

Luckily, Demi did not get a detention from Flitwick; if it had been anyone else, she probably would have received one. After another painful lesson, where Summer received perfect grades from her homework and many house points, she whispered to Hermione, "I've got to go and meet Fred to sort out some stuff, see you later." Then she walked out, ignoring Summer's mean eyes upon her.

Ron and Harry were watching her go, looking confused, but she assumed that Hermione would tell them later on. In the hallways, the other students were beginning to file out, mostly heading towards the hall to grab lunch. Although she was quite hungry by now (being sad often made Demi hungry), she kept her promise to Fred and hurried down to the lake. There, she sat waiting, until the tall familiar red head arrived, munching a sandwich.

"Don't panic, I got one for you too," he grinned, handing her a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich. She devoured it in three bites, grateful for the food. Fred watched with an amused look on his face, then his expression grew serious again. Demi's heart thudded.

"So…?" she said, fearing the very worst. Fred sighed.

"Well, obviously I have spent a few lessons with George, and during those tedious lessons I subtly questioned him about a certain bitchy girl we know." He avoided eye contact. "I also asked about, urm… you."

"Tell me what he said." Demi said this with an unnatural hardness in her voice.

"Well… George claimed that he wasn't angry at you, but if I'm honest, he didn't look especially happy at the mention of your name. Uhh… and when I talked about you and Wood, he feigned deafness, so naturally I gave up. Reckon he's a bit sore that you found someone."

"Yeah, but no-one else is going with anyone," Demi argued. "Hermione and Ron and you haven't got dates."

"You know that George has always had a soft spot for you…"

"Really?" Demi's spirits soared, then crashed down to the earth when she thought of awful Summer. "Yeah, and Summer too…"

"It won't last!" Fred said impatiently. "She is the worst person in the whole world, possibly, except Voldemort of course, and George will be driven nuts by her, I can tell."

"So the whole Summer-George thing won't last?" Demi asked.

"Probably not," Fred said confidently. "Trust me, he'll realise the error of his terrible ways." He winked at her, but she wasn't convinced.

"Did he seem serious about it when you asked?"

Fred sighed deeply and dramatically. "He's so un-talkative, bless him, and I thought he was going to throttle me when I asked about it. I had to change the conversation quickly. George was happier to talk about you, but let's just say he hasn't left for lunch in the greatest of moods. Especially not as I abandoned him, and Queen S mobbed him the second he walked through the doors."

Demi sighed and rolled her eyes. "She's bloody obsessed."

"Never mind, you have the fantastic Fredrick Weasley," Fred said, puffing out his chest importantly. She laughed and smacked at him.

"Ugh, I have History of Magic last," Demi grimaced. "What a terrible lesson."

"I have Care of Magical Creatures," Fred said smugly. "An hour and a half of mucking around in the great outdoors… pure bliss."

Lunch ended far too quickly for Demi's liking but sadly it had to come to an end. She hugged Fred goodbye and travelled up to the castle for her last lesson. Inside, Summer was clinging to George's arm; he looked very unhappy about it. At last, he shook her off beside the staircase, and turned round to nearly collide with Demi. Before they could speak, however, Oliver Wood came running up to them.

"Hey George, how's it going?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Demi. "Hi Demi, how are you doing?"

George stalked off, looking murderous. Demi couldn't help but feel frustrated; they might have patched things up had Wood not come up.

"I'm doing good, Oliver, urm, listen… I have to get to my next class, but I'll see you… later?" For some reason, she wasn't really in the mood for a long conversation. Wood nodded and sloped off, looking disappointed. Demi marched off, to the most boring lesson she had ever experienced.

"Wake up!" Hermione hissed twenty minutes later. Demi's head shot up, wondering if Professor Binns had actually noticed, but of course he hadn't.

"I'm so bored," Ron moaned, stabbing his quill on the table. Harry was gazing into the corner, eyes glazed over.

"Well, I'm certainly not sharing any of my notes with you three," Hermione said disapprovingly at the end of the lesson, packing her notes safely away. "Did you even try?"

"No," Harry and Ron said at the same time. Demi grinned. Then she yawned, and suddenly remembered something.

"Shoot, I have to go to the library for a book!"

"Ooh, which one?" In her interest, Hermione forgot that she was angry.

"Something to help me with Potions, to boost my grade up. I'm fed up of being picked on, and I want to improve."

Hermione beamed, looking proud. "Well done! I suppose we'll see you later at dinner?"

"Yeah, bye." First, Demi ran up to her dorm to drop her heavy bag off. It was killing her shoulder. In the dormitory, Summer was there, brushing her golden hair.

"Oh, hello there Demi!"

"Hi," Demi said suspiciously. She stared at the shimmery blonde hair on her enemy, and wished that her hair wasn't straight and black.

"Do you know where George went? He asked me to meet him here but I couldn't find him." Summer smiled sweetly, now applying pink lip-gloss in the mirror hanging above her bed.

"No, I- Well, actually, I just saw him. He was heading towards the Astronomy Tower." Demi made up the first place that came into her head that would take her far away from George.

Summer frowned. "Why would George go there?"

Demi thought fast. "Well, it's quite romantic up there, isn't it? I mean, nice view and all. Also, George is quite romantic," she added. She knew it would piss him off.

Summer grinned. "Ah, how sweet of him! Thank you, darling!" She rushed off after checking herself again in the mirror. Demi scowled. She was so vain.

Demi wandered down the stairs and out of the Common Room, where people were starting to return before dinner. She climbed out of the portrait hole and walked speedily to the library.

Madam Pince gave her a nasty glance as she walked in. At first she was confused, then Demi remembered that the last time she had gone in there, she and George had smeared chocolate over one of the books. The memory made her giggle, but then she felt sad, for now George wouldn't even look at her.

She wandered over to the Potions section, and passed someone who looked like Fred. Demi was about to go and greet him, until she realised that it was an incredibly moody George, scowling down at a book. Hoping he hadn't spotted her, she walked on hastily, picking up random books without really reading them. She just couldn't concentrate, not with him sat so close to her. Why was he alone?

After fifteen minutes, George packed up his stuff and left. Demi flicked through another book aimlessly, having gotten nowhere. She resolved to ask Hermione later, placing the books back carefully and leaving. He was only a bit in front of her, if only he turned around; perhaps he would take her in his arms and proclaim his apologies… Demi snorted loudly, kicking the wall, and he whirled round, giving her an extremely odd look.

'Damn' Demi thought. 'Maybe that snort was a bit loud.' She avoided eye contact, and he kept going, hands shoved in his pockets. Feeling awkward, Demi took a longer route so it didn't look like she was following him. This meant that she was later getting to dinner, where Hermione had saved her a space.

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked eagerly, but looked disappointed when she informed her she hadn't.

"Never mind, I can help you tomorrow," Hermione offered. Demi smiled half-heartedly, only half paying attention, because Summer was sat next to George _again_. Beside him, Fred pulled a face when he saw her looking. Demi was too depressed to return it, and he sighed.

Normally Demi ate a lot for dinner, but she could only play with her food, staring at it without really seeing…

From the Ravenclaw table, Demi's older sister Ostrogota was looking at her with concern on her face. Ostrogota didn't usually pay much attention to her younger siblings at school, being far too busy with her schoolwork and friends, but on that occasion she mouthed 'you okay?' at her. Demi nodded, looking away quickly and pretending like nothing had happened. She forced herself to have a conversation with Hermione, knowing that her older sister was still watching.

It was, overall, a rather miserable meal. Demi was quite glad when it was over, and everyone began leaving. She got up, and Fred tried to call across the table to her, until he saw exactly what she was looking at.

Summer had gotten up, gazing at George with a dreamy expression on her face, and taken his hand within her own. George looked down at their now entwined hands, then up at her face. Demi prayed that he would yank his hand away, but instead he calmly allowed it, leading her out the hall.

And before he walked out the huge doors, he glanced back at her, looking at her for a few seconds before letting Summer drag him away, giggling.

"Uhh…. Demi?" Fred said awkwardly.

"Demi, I-"Hermione began.

"Crap, I have homework to do!" Demi gabbled, fighting tears. "I better run to the library quick! Catch you guys later!" And she fled out the hall, waiting until there were a few floors between her and her friends before allowing her tears to fall freely.


	5. Disaster at Madam Puddifoot's

The bathroom wasn't the best, but it was completely isolated. Demi wiped the mascara off her cheeks and stared at herself in the mirror, hating her appearance. Maybe if she looked more like Summer then George would like her more.

"I hate Summer Venus," she whispered to herself. She gave herself a last disappointed look in the mirror, then left.

"Demi!"

Demi by now recognised the voice to be Oliver Wood's. She forced a smile to her face.

"Hey Oliver."

"I wanted to find you after dinner but couldn't see you anywhere…"

"I had homework to do quickly," Demi lied vaguely. It was a poor lie as she wasn't actually holding any work, but Wood appeared not to notice.

"The Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow," Oliver said with a dazzling smile.

"I know, I'm really excited," Demi said politely, though privately feeling that the trip could turn out badly. She wasn't sure if she could take seeing Summer and George walking round together. In fact, Demi was almost thinking of staying behind. At least Harry would have a friend.

To her mild frustration, he kept up a somewhat forced conversation all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, where she managed to shake him off by saying she was tired.

"People are definitely starting to notice that Wood's into you!" Hermione whispered in the dormitory – she was sat reading a heavy book on her bed. The two girls were alone. Demi shrugged, taking her night clothes and changing out of her robes.

"I don't think he's really that into me-"

"Well then, why did he ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him then?"

Demi had no answer to that, and Hermione looked triumphant.

"Hermione," Demi said slowly, "was Summer sat downstairs with George?" In her hurry to get rid of Oliver, she had barely noticed anyone else in the room.

"You know what, I don't think they were," Hermione said with a frown. "I have no idea where they could be, though…"

"Probably having a romantic stroll somewhere," Demi said bitterly. She turned away and began brushing her knotted hair so Hermione couldn't see that she was upset.

"George isn't going to stay with Summer forever," Hermione said gently after a while. Demi said nothing.

"Anyway, you have Oliver now. Everyone's really impressed that you managed to bag an older guy."

Demi considered this. Somehow, deep down within her, she could feel in her heart that she wasn't really into Oliver. Sure, he was good-looking and physically fit, but he was fairly boring and thought way too much about Quidditch. And he wasn't George Weasley.

George was more cute than good-looking, and he was lanky; Demi's head was level with his shoulder. He was too tall and kind of skinny in a strange way, which she loved about him. He was strong, being a good Beater. And his personality made him seem even more attractive. He was funny, interesting, thoughtful… Well, up until now at least.

She did not share any of this with Hermione. Instead, she gave a loud, false yawn. Hermione looked startled.

"I'm so tired, goodnight," Demi said, scrambling into bed and pulling the covers over her head so it was like being in a cave. She was quite happy like that, with her own negative thoughts and feelings, until she fell fast asleep…

~~~(O.O)~~~

In the morning, Demi woke bright and early. Then she remembered that it was the first trip to Hogsmeade, and she had to fight the groan threatening to be released from her throat.

As she was awake so early, she decided it would be a good time to pick a nice outfit for the day. It was Hallowe'en and beginning to get quite cold, so Demi chose a purple skirt, a black shirt and her favourite black coat, a beautiful and expensive Gothic garment. After changing, she applied black eyeliner as usual and as it was a special occasion, some red lipstick. Finally, she pinned her hair back for a change, and admired herself in the small mirror. She almost looked pretty, she thought.

Hermione began to stir after that, and so did the other three girls. Demi decided to sit on her bed and do a bit of homework until Hermione was ready. Then they went to breakfast together.

Demi hoped that Harry or Ron would appear quickly so there was no chance of Wood sitting next to her, but sadly neither boy materialised in time; Oliver quickly swooped in and sat to her left. Demi sighed softly but greeted him all the same.

"I had an idea of places we could visit," Oliver said, helping himself to eggs and bacon. Demi nodded, wishing that she and Hermione and Ron could look round. "I heard that the coffee's good at Madam Puddifoot's."

Lavender and Parvati gasped. Demi had heard of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop; it was rumoured that all couples went there to kiss over coffee. She was repulsed by the very idea. Kissing on the first date?

"I don't like coffee," Demi said, and turned away to eat her breakfast as an indicator that the conversation was temporarily over.

By the time they had all been let out so they could walk to Hogsmeade, Demi felt like screaming. Wood never stopped talking! About Quidditch, himself, lessons, Quidditch again… Demi longed for the company of her friends again. She was mentally preparing to escape as soon as possible. At first, she was barely responsive, giving one word answers and replies, but then she saw George and Summer cosying up together, talking non-stop, so she made an effort to be more interesting. Once they were safely in front of them though, Demi returned to her disinterested state.

"So I was considering this for the Gryffindor team," Oliver would say, and he'd go on and on until Demi wanted to scream with frustration. Instead she nodded and smiled whenever Summer or George turned their way.

In Hogsmeade, everyone ran to Zonko's or Honeydukes. Oliver smiled, pulling at his coat.

"So… do you want to go to the tea shop?"

Demi was about to be brutally honest, when she saw George and Summer, entangled in one another, heading for Madam Puddifoot's themselves. She nodded violently, and grabbed his arm, half yanking the bewildered Seventh Year towards the shop.

Inside, Demi wanted to vomit. It was bright pink and completely hideous. Not to mention that it was too busy and unbearably stuffy. Still, she tugged him over to the table beside the window, so she could keep an eye on George and Summer.

"Two coffees please," Oliver told stout Madam Puddifoot. Demi decided not to point out that she hated coffee. They sat in awkward silence as they waited for their order.

"Urm… yeah…" Oliver said, at a loss for words finally. Demi couldn't take her eyes off Summer. She was twirling her hair and grinning flirtatiously at George, who was staring into the depths of his cup, not drinking.

Their orders arrived quickly, and Demi also ignored her cup, still watching George. He seemed disinterested and bored, only nodding at Summer's desperate chatter. Demi half-smiled, seeing a similarity in his behaviour and her own.

Finally, Oliver sighed.

"You can be honest you know," Oliver said shortly, reaching for his money. "I know you aren't really interested. I can see you staring at George. To be honest, I kind of already knew."

Demi tried to looked surprised.

"I wasn't really looking at him," she said wildly. "I was kind of… staring into space?"

Wood raised his eyebrows, draining the last of his coffee.

"It's cool," Oliver said. "You're alright. But you're too quiet and a bit boring. I had my eye on another girl anyway."

 _What?_

Demi looked mutinous. "Why did you ask me then?" she demanded rudely, making the couple next to them look over.

Oliver shrugged. "I thought you were cute. But you're too young really, and, like I said, a bit boring really."

Demi stood up. She wasn't really hurt that he thought she was boring; the feeling was mutual. But how dare he embarrass her like this?

"You're a nasty scumbag, Oliver Wood!" She picked up the cup of cold coffee and threw it down his shirt. Now everyone's attention was on her. The girls gasped; the boys laughed. Summer's jaw was hanging open, and George's eyes were twinkling. They hadn't twinkled at her in ages. But Demi was too angry to care or notice. She fought her way through the tables, flung open the door and stormed out, leaving him to pay for the disastrous 'date'.

"Ahh, my favourite person," came Fred's loud voice. Demi had stormed down the street, and past Zonko's, where Lee Jordan and Fred had just walked out.

"That Oliver Wood is a slimy maggot!" And she told Fred and Lee what had happened.

"That's not cool, man," Lee said, shaking his head. "Not cool at all."

"You threw coffee at him?" Fred asked, his mouth twitching. Demi nodded and he roared with laughter, clawing at his sides.

"Oh shoot, there he is!" Demi whispered, spotting an angry Wood walk out of the teashop in the distance, looking round for her. She hid behind Fred, because he was miles taller than her.

"I'll go and speak to him," Lee offered. "Later guys." He strolled off, leaving Fred shielding Demi.

"Oh Fred," Demi sighed. Suddenly, the failed date didn't seem so funny anymore. George would never love her back… Fred seemed to notice this change in feeling, and wound his long arms around her.

"Look, I'll go and speak to him again, maybe I'll try and get Summer away from him… I just don't know what's up with him right now!" Fred ran a hand through his shocking red hair. "Go and look in Zonko's or something, I'll meet you here in five minutes."

She sloped off moodily to look in Zonko's. It was true that it was very good inside, and she purchased some Hiccough Sweets, hoping to perhaps slip one into Summer's goblet when she wasn't looking. Demi smiled to herself at the thought, caught some Fifth Years staring at her strangely and decided it was best to leave.

Outside, Fred wasn't there. She waited five minutes before deciding that he wasn't returning any time soon, and resolved to find Ron and Hermione.

Remembering that the two of them had wanted to look at the Shrieking Shack, Demi went to head up that way. She didn't see the tall red-head hiding in a corner, watching his twin slip out of the tea shop quietly.


	6. Happiness and the Halloween Feast

'Stupid George,' Demi thought savagely, kicking the leaves on the ground. It was pretty isolated, which suited her just fine at that moment. Upon seeing that no-one was there, she sighed loudly and dramatically, and decided to have a quick look at the shack before heading back.

It was dark, it was depressing, it was everything that Gothic Demi wanted. She admired it, thinking how it would make a good house, and then turned around to walk away.

Then she stopped still, looking at the tall figure stood just metres in front of her.

"Hey," George said casually. "Urm… nice view, isn't it?" He waved madly towards the Shrieking Shack.

"How nice of you to acknowledge me, George," Demi sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where's your girlfriend anyway?"

"Where's your boyfriend?" George retorted.

"I don't have one." Demi narrowed her eyes.

"Neither do I."

"Well considering you're straight, I should hope that you don't have a boyfriend." Demi couldn't help herself. To her surprise, a small smile appeared on his face.

"I heard afterwards from one of those awful couples what Wood said to you. Nice coffee throw," George commented lightly. "He deserved it really."

"Shouldn't you be with Summer?" Demi asked, looking round for the blonde but not seeing her anywhere.

"I ditched her after Fred asked to talk to me. Seemed he wanted me to find you so we could patch things up. About, you know, the whole Hogsmeade dates crap."

"You asked Summer after Wood asked me. That's all there is to it," Demi commented dully.

"It's not." George moved a bit closer. "I was just pissed off that Wood asked you when really, I wanted to ask you. He got in there first."

Demi's heart beat a little faster. George wanted to ask her?

"I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time alone with you, since we're always with Fred, Hermione, Ron and Harry. But then Wood came along," he said bitterly.

"I accepted because I didn't think you were interested in me!" Demi replied angrily. "You never showed any signs of liking me more than just a friend!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," George said, holding his hands up in defeat. "I should have acted like I was interested in you because I was."

"And you choose Summer Venus to ask," Demi continued. "I hate that girl! And you knew I hated her!"

"I wanted to make you jealous," George said with an infuriating shrug. "She's okay but she isn't you."

"Well fine, you win, because I was jealous," Demi said, and she went to walk past him, but he caught her arm gently.

"And you win too, because you made me jealous first. And you poured coffee over Oliver Wood." His mouth twitched exactly like Fred's had done. She giggled.

"It was really fun! I can't stand him though, how dare he tell me that in the shop!"

"I could hex him for you if you like?" George offered, taking her small hand within his own. "Or I could carefully aim a Bludger at him during the next Quidditch practise?"

"It's fine," Demi laughed, allowing George to hold onto her hand. "I'll curse him if he dares talk to me again."

"Just for the record, I don't think you're boring," George said carefully. It didn't sound like much but Demi knew it meant a lot.

"And you're not so bad yourself," she replied, poking him in the side.

What had started off as a dreadful day soon turned into the best day of her life. The two of them had walked hand in hand up through the trees and back to Hogsmeade. Fred was waiting for them, smirking and with his arms folded.

"I am possibly the best person in the world," Fred said smugly to them. "In fact, for my future career, I should consider being a Matchmaker!" And he ran away in a bizarre fashion to join Lee Jordan, who had come back from talking to Wood.

George squeezed her hand. "Let's look round the shops," he suggested. "I say we go to Honeydukes first!"

They had a magical time in there picking out as many sweets as possible. George insisted on paying for them as a peace offering, and Demi let him. Then when they visited Zonko's, Demi purchased some Dungbombs and Frog Spawn Soap for George.

"Perfect, now we can prank Oliver," George said with an evil grin, as they left the shop.

They visited Dominic Maestro's music shop, and had a great time listening to all of his records and dancing madly. Then they finished their date by sitting in the Three Broomsticks for hours, drinking Butterbeer.

Demi didn't want to ruin the moment, but she had something important on her mind. Finally, she pushed her tankard away and faced George.

"Why me?"

George looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters Summer is way prettier than me. I'm short, pale, too thin… my hair is too dark and messy, and my skin is completely gross." She waved a hand around her forehead, which had a fair few spots on it. "And she's really smart too, you know that my grades in most classes are completely crap-"

George stopped her. "Whoa, whoa. So much negativity," he sighed. "Summer is _not_ prettier than you. And even if she was, who cares? Pretty is boring. So you aren't pretty? You're more interesting." He smiled at her, and she smiled reluctantly back. "She's just another blonde girl in your year. No-one else looks like you; you're unique."

"As for intelligence, you think I care? Fred and I spend most of our lessons mucking around, not getting our work done."

Demi smiled properly now, almost completely reassured. They finished their Butterbeer slowly and were amongst the last to go back to the castle. Swinging hands with George, Demi had never felt happier. There was just one thing at the back of her mind.

As it was Hallowe'en, it was time for the feast. The two of them went straight to the Hall and sat down together. Only then did they let go of each other's hands.

Hermione was beaming, Harry was grinning, and Ron looked slightly shocked but at the same time pleased. Fred came in seconds later.

"So, how are the two lovebirds?" Fred asked annoyingly, sitting on Demi's other side.

"We are fantastic. Thank you so much Fred," Demi added quietly when no-one was listening, not even George. He winked at her just as the feast began.

The food was, of course, mouth-watering. Demi helped herself to baked pumpkin, as well as a range of different Hallowe'en themed foods. With a mouthful of pumpkin, she looked across the table and saw Oliver Wood chatting up Alicia Spinnet. She felt anger rise up in her. Beside her, both of the twins had noticed.

"We'll put a stop to that," Fred said confidently, and George nodded, clenching his fists. Fred leaned over.

"Oi, Wood!" Oliver looked up, annoyed to be interrupted.

"Everyone's going on about what a massive womaniser you are!" Fred said, over-exaggerating massively. "First Demi, now Alicia? Who's gonna be next on your list? And more importantly, how long is the second girl of the week going to last before you get tired of her?"

Alicia's mouth dropped open. Giving Wood a dirty look, she refused to speak to him and began whispering to Katie and Angelina.

"That's taken care of," Fred said happily. They all ate far too much, and at the end, felt like they were about to explode.

"I feel sick," Ron moaned at the end.

"Well, that's your own fault for eating five pumpkin pasties," Hermione said in a tone of 'I told you so.' She hung back, waiting for Demi.

"You ended up with George at last!" They had a brief squealy hug moment, and many people gave them odd looks.

"He's waiting for you," Hermione whispered. Giving her a knowing look, she walked on to join Ron and Harry, who were holding their stomachs. George approached her, grinning shyly. Then, gently, he leaned down and kissed her for the first time, in the archway of the huge doors in the Great Hall.

"A perfect place for a first kiss," George said, and Demi's last worry was washed away with the magic of the moment. For a while, she had worried that he might have kissed Summer.

But things of course could not stay running smoothly. Outside the Gryffindor common room, many students were crowded round the portrait, looking panicked. At the top of the stairs, Percy Weasley was looking very important and bossing everyone around.

"Such a prat," George muttered, and Demi grinned. "Wonder what's happened?"

Ginny ran up to them, looking flustered.

"The Fat Lady is gone!"

"That's what's happened," George finished for Demi. "Well, can't we get into the common room? I need a sit down, I'm exhausted."

Dumbledore ran up the stairs seconds later, flanked by old Mr Filch. Demi couldn't see what was going on, being so short, so George kept her updated, looking over everyone else's heads.

"Quick, we need to get to the Great Hall!" George whispered urgently. "I want a good spot!"

"I can't believe Sirius Black got into the castle!" Demi said in disbelief, more to herself. In front of them, Harry was looking understandably scared and confused.

While everyone else was making their way to the Great Hall, Fred shoved some Second Years out the way to reach the two of them.

"Better watch out," Fred said quickly. "Summer wants to talk to George, and she looks furious." He studied Demi's face. "Oh, and she says she wants to punch Demi in the face."

"She can try," George said fiercely, looking protectively down at Demi. Her heart swelled happily in her chest.

~~~(O.O)~~~

It was a strange end to the day. The Gryffindors all had their own sleeping bags, as did every other student in the house. It turned out that Neville had left the passwords out and Sirius Black had found them, and used them to try and enter the common room.

Fred, George and Demi took their sleeping bags and dragged them away from everyone else. Metres away, Harry, Ron and Hermione had done the same thing.

Summer Venus, who was lying with the other girls, glared at her from where she lay, obviously miserable that she hadn't yet had the chance to slap Demi and confront George. Demi snuggled up to the boy she had shared a kiss with, and watched with amusement as her eyes narrowed.

"Damn, if looks could kill, you'd be so dead right now," Fred joked, watching Summer with mild interest.

"I don't even care about that bitch, I couldn't be happier right now," Demi replied honestly. Even though an insane mass murderer was wandering around the school, she still felt euphoric. Could her life be working out okay at last?

Percy Weasley began marching up and down the sleeping bags, stamping his feet and snapping at people to be quiet. It had been quite a long day, so Demi whispered goodnight to the twins and turned over on her side. Her mind wandered back to the Hogsmeade trip, and she slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of pink coffee shops and tall guys with ginger hair...


End file.
